


treadwheel

by lehnsherry



Series: Poems [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Translation, poem, these boys are messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry
Summary: on your skinare the only constellations that I know how to touch





	treadwheel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [oravanpyörä](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086295) by [lehnsherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry). 



> kylo's thoughts on hux and on love.

Sometimes I can’t stand this suffocatlingly heavy lightness  
You here in my bed breathing quietly when you should be screaming  
Softly, softly, I love you but don’t

Even though the galaxy around us spins turns in a circle, lives and dies, a treadwheel  
a circle of life  
beautiful and cold, you  
You  
Are the only star I see  
on your skin  
Are the only constellations that I know how to touch  
Not tender not careful not well enough  
But still you sigh and close your eyes and I love -

My mind is a prison cell and a barren cliff, my heart is dead because I drowned it in dark waters  
But my chaos pulls you close and you can’t get away  
Even though you often want to leave you still stay because I am good for trusting and for biting bruises into,  
and you need a victim and a torturer because love your contradictions are so perfectly  
imperfect without me

Your eyes your soul your dreams your ambitions, your cursed warped feelings they’re so  
incredibly vast I drown in them  
But your smile is a beach I drag myself onto and the gentle waves against my ankles

Your bones are fragile steel unbreakable in pieces in countless graves inside you  
as you sleep in my arms  
I want to drink you dry so you would be inside me always  
You are right there and still far away always in every moment, I have been in you for  
a long time  
But I don’t know you right  
I remember the smooth angularity of your body and the way your voice breaks against my chest

But love, I can’t

Be here without caring in the completely wrong way  
Softly I love you too much

even though I don’t belong here or anywhere


End file.
